Abel
by Rionion
Summary: Attracted to Lin the moment he meets her Abel tries his best to attract the alluring woman's attention.
1. Chapter 1

Who to approach first?

The cocky trigger happy Johnny?

The calm but creepy Dex?

Or angry fist happy Lin?

No matter what choice Abel made all were exhausting to be around for to long. His eyes kept darting between the three lieutenants and one lieutenant's ass.

Was dating in the gang allowed?

She was beautiful, definitely had issues but beautiful.

Perhaps she wouldn't punch him if he asked her out.

Abel wasn't a shy guy, when he was interested in a woman he made it clear and when he wasn't he avoided the hell out of her.

Did she have tattoos? Would she like a guy who was full of them?

Was she out spoken in the outside world but at home the submissive type?

The things he would do to her if she'd let him...

Stop staring at her ass already Abel!

Why would she wear that thing if she didn't want me to look?

Well don't look at her tits now.

Damn they were nice...

Focus!

Yes, which lieutenant to help first?

Lin.

Definitely Lin.

Authors note: Hello! I'm writing this story as requested from Vinnie10 and I promise the rest of the chapters will not be this short. My posts will probably be frequent once the holidays are finally over but I won't make promises. Thank you for reading!

I do not own Saints Row or any of the characters and am making no profit off this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're not fucking related! We just both happen to be Asian", Johnny pulled out a cigarette.

Abel laughed at his reaction he probably got that a lot being in the gang.

"Sorry man just wanted to make sure before I asked the girl out you know?", Abel turned at a corner. He was dropping Johnny off after a long and crazy day with the Vice Kings.

"Ask her out? Not a chance in fucking hell", Johnny looked in the mirror and fixed his hair.

"Why not? She's cute.", Abel wasn't in love with Lin but he thought she was attractive and when he was attracted to someone he didn't waste any time.

"Cute? Poodles are cute, Lin is a pitbull ready to bite your fucking head off.", Abel couldn't hold his laughter at Johnny's face, Lin was obviously a ball of anger but from his experience the angry ones were always the best lovers.

He dropped Johnny off at the church and made his way home. The Saints had given him a crib of his own but he already had an apartment and no one knew where it was. He'd probably only use it when meeting with the gang. During the drive he let his thoughts think of Lin, was she really that bad? Dex shook his head when he asked about her and Troy handed him some more bullets! There's no way one person could be that bad , could they? Well Johnny...No wonder people think they're related.

When he arrived home he quickly got in the shower and prepared for bed.

" What is this, the fucking third grade?", Lin looked at the two Westside Rollers like they were idiots.

Abel watched from behind a loading truck as the three talked about her car and who upgraded it. He was definitely impressed by her and when the two of them left her alone he approached her.

"Hey Lin, what do you got?"

"Fuck I forgot you were coming. Look I don't have much on them besides macho bullshit but from I do know there's a truck full of high performance on its way jack the truck and bring it to the Samson. He'll load them up with a few surprises,you think you can handle that?", Abel nodded while Lin got in her car without so much as a goodbye and drove off.

That wasn't to bad of a first meeting.

Stealing that truck was a pain the ass but making sure the truck didn't blow up was even more of a hassle. He'd taken the truck to the garage and left it there. Lin said they'd be ready with it in the morning.

He was definitely attracted to Lin now after speaking with her, she was sassy, confident, and sometimes rude but it was sexy.

Abel would definitely have Lin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Try not to look conspicuous", Lin grabbed his hand and lead the way to the dance floor.

This was a strange place to meet up, was she giving him signals?

He placed his hands on her lower back which she proceeded to raise higher, now was definitely the time to start hitting on her.

"You look good", he lowered his hands again and brought her closer to him.

"Do you want a punch in the throat?", she stopped dancing.

Highly amused Abel brought her closer and they resumed dancing.

"Alright, what is it?", he smiled at her.

"Those cars you stole have been rigged with explosives and I need you to make them nice and hot. There's a race going down in Chinatown tonight, and I think you should give them some tough competition.", she'd let him turn her around.

"I'm all for messing with the Rollers but honestly I'm not the best racer.", he turned her to face him.

"Look I know these guys if your in the lead just for the final stretch, they're gonna hit the nitrous to blow past you. When they do, boom. As soon as those cars are wrecked get the hell out of there. You're no good to use dead."

"Alright, I'll do what I can", Lin stepped away from him.

"Thanks for dance. Now hurry up, you've got a race to win", she walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

Race, Chinatown, Exploding cars.

Abel had only got the bare minimal of the conversation after Lin had whispered,"boom", in his ear.

That woman was strange.

Why did she get upset with him earlier if she was just going to flirt anyways?

After standing on the dance floor like a lost puppy for about five minutes Abel snapped out of it and made his way to the church. He had enough time to help Dex and Troy out before the race started.

The Saints were really starting come into their own.

After an amusing view of Dex correcting Troy on the correct saying of The Carnales and a blood battle over territory it was finally time to head over to Chinatown and win that race.


	4. Chapter 4

After surviving the dangerous race he agreed to participate in which ultimately cost him his car and almost his life Abel headed home to relax.

By the time he arrived Lin had texted him to meet her at the Tea House for another assignment in the morning. He was exhausted with Johnny doing bad shit crazy things against the Vice Kings, Dex's calculating but slow approach with the Carnales, he wasn't sure if he was taking on to much of a role regarding the demise of the other gangs. He honestly felt like he did all the work. Abel fell asleep not to long after eating dinner and taking a shower.

Tomorrow was a new day and he was always willing to meet a pretty girl no matter how tired he felt.

"Need a light", an elderly man had offered Lin.

Abel watched from behind to see how this would play out. Would she punch the poor guy?

"Thanks", Lin had taken it and lit her cigarette. Abel was honestly surprised, she even said thanks.

Then she threw behind without a care.

Figures.

With a smile he made his way over to Lin but before reaching her he bumped shoulders with the gentleman who was poorly flirting with Lin.

"Fucking asshole", he muttered under his breath.

Maybe the guy was having a bad day, perhaps Lin's rejection put him off, whatever the case was Abel did not like being disrespected. Abel turned around and gave the man the most threatening glare he could muster, of course the man walked away without a single word. He was having a nice day so far, why did this guy have to annoy him so early in the morning?

"I tell ya, you and me are always making new friends. Things are moving to slow. We gotta step it up.", she turned to look at him as he took a sit next to her.

"Alright, what did you have in mind beautiful", he smirked.

She snapped her ahead away from him.

" I swear to God I will punch in front of all these people, you want to try it again?", she looked at him again.

Abel laughed it off, the girl was to easy to piss off.

"Alright, alright, what do you have in mind...babe.", he jumped out of his seat to avoid getting hit by her. He put his hands up in surrender he would toy with her emotionally later. Now was time for business.

"Okay, I'll stop LIN, now what do you have planned?", he took a seat again.

"I hear a guy named Joseph Price calls the shots. I don't know much about him 'cept that he's friends with some mechanic named Donnie. If we get in good with Price's crew, then we'll always be one step a head of those fuckers.", she took a puff of her cigarette.

He took a sip of her tea.

"What the hell?", she exhaled in his face.

"Calm down its just a sip", he placed the cup back down.

"A sip of MY fucking tea", she took another drag of her cigarette.

"I'll pay for it, now go on with your plan", he smiled at her.

She didn't talk for a minute, only stared at him until she was brought back to reality by a waiter dropping a bunch of cups, and with a shake of her head she returned to reality.

"Here's the plan. Go and tear up Donnie's shop. Right when your about to finish off Price's buddy, I'll rush in and save the day. Make it look good, but don't you dare mess up my car. If we're lucky, Donnie will arrange a meet with Price.", she sat up from her seat.

"Thanks for buying my tea", she walked away.

Was that her being extremely pissed?

Maybe he should cool it on the flirting.

Or perhaps a different approach.

There were plenty of hot girls out there he could hook up with without pissing the off.

No, he wanted Lin.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Abel destroyed an entire mechanic shop full of Rollers he would have to make a few stops.

He needed ammo definitely, Saint's Row purple clothing, and a few other Saint's to back him up.

He was good, but he wasn't immortal, he would definitely need someone to watch his back.

First he went to his apartment to change clothes, then he headed to Friendly Fire, he figured there would be Saints hanging around there as well and he wouldn't have to drive around the Church to pick them up.

* * *

><p>After circling Donnie's shop about ten times to scope how many rollers there were he figured the four of them could take out the Rollers that were there. The Westside Rollers weren't exactly known for their shooting abilities, they were a bunch of rich kids illiegally racing and they wouldn't stand a chance against the Saints.<p>

They jumped out of the car and stormed in the mechanic shop shooting unconditionally.

_Don't kill Donnie you idiot!_

"Oh shit!", he mumbled while searching for Donnie.

Then he heard the back door burst open and immediately followed before one of the girls shot him.

He hoped whoever was escaping was Donnie or he was fucked.

As he chased Donnie outside Lin pulled up and rushed him into the car.

Abel almost laughed out loud when he heard Lin complaining how Donnie may have scratched her.

He shot a few more bullets to make it look like he was trying at least but he accidentally shot Lin's car.

_I'm dead._

She even shot at him! He was 99% positive that she was trying to kill him.

He thanked the others and ran to his car to follow Lin.

Chasing Lin around...he could get use to this.

* * *

><p>After learning about the convoy that was on its way in a few days Abel left Lin to handle things on her own.<p>

Abel headed over to Rusty Needle to talk to someone about getting another tattoo done. He had plenty already but there was still unmarked skin left. He wasnt completely sure what he fully wanted but he knew he wanted it to do with the ocean or any type of water.

When discussions about his new tattoo were over he headed home. It had been a long and exhausting day and all he wanted to do sleep. Perhaps he would dream of Lin tonight.

Abel smiled.

Well now he needed tissues and lotion before he'd go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ya know what I hate? Under glow. That shit is tacky as hell.", Donnie exhaled the smoke from from his nostrils and passed it to Lin.

"Whatever, I think-"

Lin stopped as she saw Price and Sharp walking inane didn't want to miss out on anything they said.

"They all got away?", Price clenched his fist.

Lin smiled.

"That's what the word is.", Joseph finally stopped walking.

"How did this happen?", he glanced at her.

Her stopped for a moment.

_Does he know?_

"A crew from Saints Row fucked up our boys.", Price knew his Uncle was pissed but they had to remain calm, one botched job wasn't going to ruin the Rollers.

"Who the hell are they?", his Uncle glared.

Donnie stood up, Lin followed suit.

"The same guys who fucked up my shop. I think they're the Fifth Street Alter Boys or The Pope's Eighteenth Road Henchmen or something.", Donnie put the blunt back his mouth.

Lin rolled her eyes.

"The Third Street Saints", she wanted to stick her tongue out at them seeing them riled up about the Saints.

"What she said", Donnie nodded in approval.

"Will you stop smoking that shit? I need you to focus", sometimes Donnie was an idiot.

Donnie stared at Jospeh for a moment.

"If you need me to focus I'd pass that shit back.", Donnie held out his hand.

"Donnie...", Jospeh sighed.

_You really should focus Donnie before you find yourself useless to these assholes._

"Alright, alright. You still got time before the buyers need the parts right?", Donnie cleared his head.

"The buyers?", Lin finally spoke up.

"Oh they're a bunch of guys overseas that knows-"

"Donnie, do we need to have another...conversation?", Sharp crossed his arms, Donnie was a pain in the ass and a liability. What could he do that no other mechanic couldn't?

"Sorry..."

_Am I feeling sorry for him?_

"It's alright Donnie, just think.", sometimes Joseph felt bad when people would talk down to Donnie, Joseph was always protecting him, he would always protect him.

"Just give me sometime I bet Lin ad I could whip something up.", Donnie glanced at Lin.

If Donnie trusted her then Joseph could give her a chance.

"Okay, you game for that Lin?"

_This is just too easy._

"Hey, anything I can do to help.", Lin almost smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Joseph stared at picture of Donnie and him that was hanging in the living room. He was starting to get a bad feeling, butterflies almost, but why? Other than the Saints, everything was fine. He couldn't pin point it but hopefully he wouldn't realize it when it was too late.

He wondered if Lin and Donnie were serious, or if Lin was nothing but trouble, the latter seemed more possible. Donnie was a magnet for trouble, it's one of the many reasons that Jospeh was always protecting him, he was no good at judging people's character.

He heard his phone ringing.

Lin, he would keep an eye on her...for Donnie's sake.

"Hello", he put his jacket on.

"Are you at the house, I'm on my way with Lin, we've got something.", Jospeh smiled.

"Yeah, head on over.", Joseph walked down the stairs and saw his Uncle sitting, a scotch in his hand.

He didn't look happy.

"I know he's your friend Joseph but I will not let that nimrod ruin my plans", Sharp swallowed some alcohol to calm his irritation with Donnie, he was blabbing that damn mouth of his.

Jospeh took a seat.

" Your plans?", Sharp smirked at his nephew.

"Our plans", Sharp relaxed, his nephew was no threat.

Jospeh sighed, it was always the same with everyone, Donnie being an issue.

"Look Donnie may be a little flaky but he always steps up in the end.", Joseph tried to convince his Uncle.

Sharp took another swallow.

"I certainly hope so", he swayed his glass back and forth.

They heard the doors being opened.

"Lin and I have this shit down.", Donnie walked in proud.

Sharp rolled his eyes.

_Donnie I'm counting on you._

"This should be compelling", Sharp poured some more scotch in his glass.

Donnie ignored the comment.

"Alright kids, check this shit out so we lost the parts the buyers wanted, and there no way another shipment like that is going to roll through here again any time soon. Lin and I did the math,and there are a couple key cars that we can strip down to get the parts we need.".

Donnie and Joseph shared a smile.

"See, what'd I tell ya? This guys a fucking genius. I'm gonna go get the boys ready.".

Joseph left the room and got on the phone to give out orders.

Sharp almost laughed aloud.

"So your plan is to go steal cars. You really know how to think outside the box, Donnie.", he poured the rest of the bottle in his glass.

_How does Donnie take his shit everyday? He is a fucking asshole._

"Don't talk to him like that", she spoke up.

Sharp smirked.

"I'll take your advice to heart", he glared at her.

"It's not advice", she crossed her arms.

"A threat? How refreshing", _bitch._

"Listen you old- ", Donnie grabbed Lin's arm.

"Lin, don't-don't worry bout'-", Donnie tried to keep the peace.

"Shut up, Donnie", Lin and Sharp snapped at him.

"You were saying?", Sharp provoked.

"I was about to tell you to go fuck yourself", Lin held her ground.

"And here I thought we were bonding.",

Lin clenched her hand.

_I'll make sure Abel leaves you for me you old fuck._

"Let's go Donnie.", she started walking away.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day", he put his glass on the end table.

Lin flipped him off before leaving.

_"_You fucking whore.", Sharp got up to go to the kitchen and re-fill his glass.

* * *

><p>After Lin dropped Donnie off home she headed home herself.<p>

Did she just fuck up?

_Way to go Lin, talking shit to the leader of the gang? You need to control yourself._

"Fuck!", she slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

Fuck, that man was an asshole though.

It was obvious Donnie was trying to prove himself, it seemed to her like that's what he'd been trying to do, get approval from the jerk.

She felt sorry for him, sorry for pretending to be his friend, sorry for helping him come up with a plan that she was surely to fuck up, sorry that he wasnt a Saint, or maybe that she was.

If there was one thing she wasn't sorry for it would be for having his back at least that wasn't a lie.

When she arrived home she plopped down on the couch and called Abel.

"Can't wait till we finish with these bastards. Stopping those hijackings really fucked things up for the Rollers they got a whole list of cars that they're planning on jacking, make sure that they can't find what their looking for.", she sighed.

"You sound more pissed then usual, what's up?"

"Nothing, just Sharp being a fucking asshole to Donnie, I swear I'll be the one to put the bullet in his head.", Lin grabbed a pillow and squeezed it in anger.

"Look after I'm done with whatever crazy shit Johnny has planned I'll head over there and fuck with the Rollers. Afterwards, we'll have dinner and angry sex."

She almost laughed.

"In your dreams dick head", Lin hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Abel closed his phone.<p>

"Still playing hard to get", he smiled to himself.

"Hey! Quit fucking day dreaming and let's get this shit over with", Johnny called out to him.

"I'm coming.", Abel reloaded his gun and got in the car.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hopefully, I didn't make the POV to hard to keep up with.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sharp looked at his watch.

He hated when people were late, especially when they decided the time they would meet in the first place.

_Inconsiderate bastard._

He was time was precious after all, shouldn't this man realize not to keep a man like him waiting?

He sighed when he saw the man's car pull up in the parking lot.

A detective.

Liar's most hated enemy.

"Sorry, traffic."

He handed him an envelope.

He stared at the pictures he was given of Lin.

He didn't trust her.

"Lin, was that even her real name?", he glanced at the detective.

"Uh yes, Lin Qui Sanders, comes from a well to do adoptive family.", he handed him the file.

"No wonder she acts like a righteous spoiled bitch.", he read some of the information.

"Will that be all? Mr. Sharp."

"Who is she talking on the phone with?", he showed him the many pictures in which Lin was on the phone.

"Well I was only paid to follow and take pictures but I could find out for you...for a fee of course.", the detective smirked.

Sharp rolled his eyes.

"Whatever the cost, I want to know EVERYTHING she's up to.", Sharp handed him a briefcase.

"Is that enough?", he glared at the man.

The detective smiled.

"Yes, this should do.", he left soon after that.

Normally he would ignore any of the girls the boys would bring in the house but Lin, the bitch, rubbed him the wrong way. It was as if his body knew that she was no good.

The detective's pictures didn't prove anything but he knew...

She was up to something, he could feel it, and he always trusted his instincts. They not once failed him and when he found out what Lin was up to...the things he would do to her...

Authors Note: Believe it or not but these aren't prewritten :) I'm really on a roll here and just typing three and one day yay!


	9. Chapter 9

"Donnie, slow down...don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault...I know you are, it's okay... just relax man...yeah, you d that...later", Joseph hung up the phone and sighed.

"Fuck!"

Joseph threw his phone at the wall.

Sharp had a pretty good idea what that phone call was about, after the information he got about the person Lin was constantly talking on the phone with, now all that was left was to take off her.

He smirked.

"Well that was productive", he looked up at Joseph.

Joseph paced back and forth.

"That's the second time the Saints fucked us!", he put his hands over his face.

Sharp relaxed in his seat.

"Three times if you count the attack on the garage. Quite a coincidence.

"Whadayamean", Joseph stopped his pacing.

"Well lets think, the same four people knew about this job. If I didn't sell us out, and you didn't sell us out, who else is there?", he planted the seed.

Joseph shook his head, his Uncle for some reason always had it out for Donnie.

"Donnie? Donnie may not like it when things get messy but there's no way he'd turn on me.", he always found himself defending Donnie.

"Which brings us to..."

_Oh, not Donnie._

"Lin".

Fuck, Donnie was actually feeling Lin, he called him last night about how me might get lucky.

"Bravo".

"This is going to be a bitch to explain to Donnie.", Joseph was getting tired of this bullshit.

"Luckily your not going", Sharp sat up from his seat preparing to leave.

"What do you mean I'm not?", who knew what his Uncle would do to Lin and maybe even Donnie.

"Please, your to attached to the boy. I'll handle this.", Sharp started walking towards the door.

Joseph started walking following him.

"I don't give a shit what you do to Lin but you better not hurt Donnie"

_You must really like that kid..._

Sharp turned to look at him, "I'll keep that in mind", and Sharp left with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Abel awoke that morning with a bad headache and a queasy stomach, he almost didn't go to the church to see what Dex wanted him to do next. He arrived ten minutes earlier then they planned but he didn't mind waiting. He sat on one of the benches and started texting a girl he met the other day, it was nothing serious, she had a boyfriend, but she liked talking to other people and he needed something to do.

"Sup playa?", Julius walked over to him, "Lin's been saying you've done a hell of a job when it comes to the rollers keep it up", he patted his back.

Abel heard his phone ring.

"That Lin?"

Abel nodded and answered the phone.

"Hey, meet me at the pool hall, the Rollers are getting into something big.", it sounded urgent.

Abel looked at Julius but he waved him away.

"Don't let me keep you, you know a lady hates to be kept waiting.", Julius left with those words.

Abel had a bad feeling...

* * *

><p>" Good girl", Sharp pulled the phone from Lin's face.<p>

_Please, don't die you asshole._

"Go fuck yourself", Lin received a slap in the face for that comment.

"Temper, temper little girl. Look at you, all tied up pretty as a present...I think its time to unwrap you.

_Fuck..._

* * *

><p>Abel drove as fast as he could, he didn't like the way she said it, she wasn't confident.<p>

He smiled.

She didn't call him an asshole or a dickhead.

He pushed down on the gas pedal.

"Whatever it is, I'm coming Lin.", he didn't care for the traffic lights at this point.

He had to get to Lin.

When he arrived at the pool hall his stomach got even worse, what was going on?

He walked in the pool hall and bullet passed straight passed him and hit the door. He hid behind a wall, "What the fuck!", he shouted.

"Hell fell for it!", he heard.

_Fuck, I knew I should have brought back up._

"Your to late motherfucker!", Abel started shooting without bias.

_Is she even here? Was she betraying the Saints? Fuck! I hate this!_

"Been waiting for you, bitch", there was to many and he was worried about running out of bullets, he would have to grab one of the dead guys guns.

Somehow he did it, he won, he killed them all.

Where the hell was Lin? Was she kidnapped or did she volunteer?

He walked upstairs, it was oddly empty, and silent. Why wasn't anybody up here?

Then he found her, tied up to a chair, looking beaten, and unconscious.

He looked around before he ran to her and tried untying the ropes.

He heard footsteps behind him, he looked behind him frantically, heart pounding.

_Shit._

A bat to his face and all was blurry.

"Sounds like the cops are coming Mr. Sharp", a man looked at Sharp for instructions.

"Let's take our guests for a ride", Sharp stepped forward.

Then all went black for Abel.


	11. Chapter 11

"Abel...wake up...sweetie...wake up..."

He was hard to breath but when he opened his eyes he was blinded by light.

"Hello?", he tried to sit up but his head was pounding.

Then a woman appeared in front of him blocking the path of the sun for him. When he saw her he almost had a heart attack for it was impossible for her to be standing in front of him, unless...

"Jenny...is that you?", he found the strength to sit up.

She smiled, "Yes, did you miss me?", she held out her hand for him.

He clenched his eyes shut and began crying.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry! It was all my fault if I hadn't made you mad, if hadn't pushed you so far, you never would have...you never would have..."

Jenny bent down to his level and lifted his head to look in eyes.

"Abel please don't, we don't have much time, you have to wake up now", she pecked him.

He looked at her in disbelief, was she not mad? After all that he had done? Did she not want to shout at him?

"Wake up? You mean I'm not dead?", he touched the back of head, blood on his hands.

"No, not yet you took a strong hit to the head but you will survive if you wake up in time.", she held his hand in hers.

"Jenny I cant leave you! Not like last time. I won't.", Abel pulled her close to him.

"I'm not mad anymore Abel, you did what anyone what have done if they had been in your shoes, I don't blame you anymore. I forgive you Abel.", she kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

It was unbelievable, forgiveness? After what he'd done?

"How? Why? I left you to die! I seen your wrists, the pills, everything! I ran! I didn't even call the police! I went to some girls house, got drunk, and slept with her. How could you forgive me after that? My cheating was the reason you committed , how can you say that you forgive me? I can't even forgive myself.", he broke down after that.

Jenny frowned.

"I...I won't lie and say I wasn't angry when I was forced to watch my death with my own eyes...and then you sleeping with that girl. I cried, I cried for a long time before I realized that it didn't matter anymore. You weren't here, I wasn't there, we could never be again, so why bother crying? Over time I just let it go piece by piece. Even now I laugh at my stupidity, killing myself over a cheating boyfriend? Why couldn't I just throw all your things out like a normal girlfriend that was cheated on? Please Abel, you've mourned enough I've seen it. The flowers on my grave every holiday and every birthday. The drunken nights you go through when you get reminded of me, when you lectured your sister about not sacrificing herself for her boyfriends. I've seen it all. I'm not mad, not angry, not bitter, I promise you, now please Abel, wake up!"

Abel wanted to let her know that he could never be forgiven but his head began to pound with a vengeance. He held onto it and tried not to scream. Why now? He wanted to talk to Jenny!

"Hey, I think we stopped moving. You listening? You even alive? Say something!".

Was that...Lin?


	12. Chapter 12

Lin shot up from her sleep covered in sweat.

Where was she?

This looked like her old room back at home but what exactly was she doing here?

She pulled the covers from her and got up from the bed, her old pajamas? What was going on? What was she doing here? She hadn't been back here since she joined with the Saints or was it before then? She was never really welcomed there anyways, what did it matter when she left? It's not like they cared. She walked out of the bedroom and looked around for anyone.

"Jason! Mom! Dad! Lily!", she walked down the stairs, why was it so cold.

What was she even doing here? Did Sharp just knock her out and dump her in front of her parents house? Or worse had he taken them?! Her heart began to pound. She hated her family but would never want any harm to them. Lily and her Mom, they wouldn't be untouched, that much she knew.

She needed a weapon.

She ran to the kitchen and pulled out a knife.

"Is anybody here?!", she looked around some more.

"Fuck it!", she made her way to the front door and when she opened it she almost fainted.

The universe?

_Impossible!_

"Lin, come on!", was that Lily?

Lin turned around to see her family in the backyard.

Jason, carrying his newborn, Dad, taking care of the barbecue, Mom, playing with the dogs, and Lily...with her only arm ushering Lin to come over.

She opened the sliding door and step outside.

"We've been waiting for you", Lily hugged her.

Her mother turned towards her and scowled.

"Yes, now that the ungrateful bitch is here we can finally eat.", her Mother walked closer to her.

She hated this woman with all her heart, even now she was starting with her, and she'd only just got here!

"If you don't want me here, I can go, it isn't a problem.", Lin turned to leave but Lily held her hand tight.

"Of course you would, that's what you do best isn't it? Fucking whore, is that where you ran off to? An alley to give blowjobs for an ounce of cocaine?", he brother glared at her.

"I never touched that stuff!", now she remembered why she hated them, except Lily, sweet, innocent Lily.

Now it was her Father's turn to insult her.

"But you are a whore, remember when I caught that good for nothing Dylan fucking you from behind like the bitch you are?", he threw water in her face.

She stood there.

Embarrassed, broken, defeated, there was no winning against their attacks, there never was.

She looked down at Lily ,who looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm not a child anymore! I don't have to take the bullshit you assholes like to throw at me every five seconds, all of you can go choke on a dick for all I care! I'm out of here", Lin turned around and made her way to the sliding doors only for her to fall in a pit of blackness.

She landed on the beach.

"Ugh!", she spat sand out of her mouth.

_What the fuck is going on? Is this hell?_

"Why on Earth would you be sent to hell?".

Lin turned around to the sound of the voice.

"It cant be...Jasmine? Is that you?", her eyes swelled with tears and her throat full of emotion.

She walked slowly towards her, to afraid she would disappear if she was rushed her approach.

"Yes Lin its me", Jasmine closed the gap and hugged her.

"This isn't Hell after all, you would never be sent to hell, you look exactly the same.", Lin burst in tears no longer capable of holding them any longer.

Jasmine shook her head.

"Please don't cry Lin, don't let their words get you, your not what they say you are.", she kissed her forehead.

Lin looked up at her, it really was her, she always trying to make her feel better.

"It's not them, its you. How is this possible? Am I dead? Are you taking me away?", she wiped her tears away.

"No, your not dead but you are in grave danger. The things you've been through...I am so sorry Lin-", Lin pushed away from her.

"Don't! Sorry's don't do me any good Jasmine, you should know that".

"You never change, do you? Always so angry at everyone, when are you going to stop?", Jasmine stepped closer.

"When people stop screwing with me! When I'm free from all this bullshit! I hate everyone! Fuck everybody!", Lin couldn't control the anger boiling in her.

"If you would give people a chance then you would know there are an equal amount of good people as there is bad, if only you would let people in. Lin, please stop this. Let go of your anger and forgive your family.", she flinched when Lin raised her fist at her.

Lin stopped, what was she doing? Hitting Jasmine? She would never. She could never.

_Just breath._

She could never forgive them. Never.

"If you knew all that I suffered than you would not say that to me. Your my only family. They just wanted checks.", Lin focused on her anger.

Jasmine approached and put her hands on Lin's shoulders.

"I have seen it all Lin, everything leading up to this moment, I have seen. The way they abused you, the girls that got you drunk and left you naked in the school field, all the horrible boyfriends, the first time you killed, even Sharp...I have seen and I think you need to forgive yourself more than anything before you can have any real life and any real relationship.", Jasmine lifted her face to look in her eyes.

"I don't need anyone but myself. I've kept myself alive for this long and I can do it until I die from old age.", Lin pulled away from her.

Jasmine slapped her.

"Stop it! Your big sister is telling you to let go! Forgive yourself! You couldn't help any of those things, you've held on to the anger for long enough Lin, it's time to let it go and now. You will not awaken otherwise."

_Awaken?_

"Awaken? What is this limbo? My anger is the only thing that has been protecting me and I am so sick of everything I could not care less if I died right now.", Lin turned around and began to walk away.

Jasmine followed.

"Don't you see a problem with that way of thinking? Your young and yet you want to die in a trunk of a car? You haven't even lived your life to it's fullest potential! Stop walking and listen to me!", Jasmine stopped walking.

"Your dead! You cant tell me what to do! Your the reason I'm like this in the first place. My own sister left me all alone to fend for myself! How was I suppose to view the world?!", Lin didn't turn around, she didn't want to Jasmine to see her cry.

"I was sick Lin ,what could I do? It was out of my control, out of your control, there was nothing to be done.", Jasmine grabbed her hand.

"You could have not gotten sick! Taught me how to read! How to tie my shoes, tell me to avoid all those horrible boys, not to drink with those bitches, protected me from Sharp, you could have been there for me!", Lin turned to face her.

"You talk about forgiving myself? I cant even forgive you. I just wanted you there? I needed you!", she crouched on the sand and cried in her hands.

"I'm sorry Lin. Your right, I wasn't there to protect you. I would have loved to teach you how to tie your shoes, tell you that your outfit is a bit to much, and everything that a big sister does. I know you hate me saying it but I am so sorry, now that you have vented your feelings I would like it if you would forgive me, would you Lin? Would you forgive me?", Jasmine crouched on the sand in front of her.

Lin slapped her with all her strength.

"Yes"

Lin laughed, screamed, laughed again, cried, kicked the sand in anger.

"I forgive you Jasmine.".

Jasmine smiled, "I love you Lin, now please wake up.".

Lin covered her eyes from the brightness that engulfed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Lin awoke from her limbo long before Abel did. Fuck, she felt extremely guilty for not warning him when they were on the phone. He probably hates her. They were in a trunk of a car just like Jasmine said. How was she going to get out of this one?

The car stopped moving.

"Hey, I think we stopped moving. you listening? You even alive? Say something!", Lin tried to look at him.

He bumped his head on top of the trunk and kicked her in the process.

" Ow! I'll take that as a yes. Where the fucks my lighter?", she tried getting her hands loose but in this position there was no getting out.

"Shut up, I want to hear this", she told Abel.

"What are you doing driving Lin's ride Mr. Sharp?", it was Donnie! Perhaps she could get him to free her.

"I'm glad you could make it Donnie, there's something I want you to see.".

Sharp the bastard...

"Stay calm, we're gonna get out of this.", now she felt like she was talking to herself.

Sharp opened the trunk and she came face to face with Donnie.

"Lin...".

"Donnie! Listen I swear to God-".

Fuck her neck hurt like hell.

_This is it...I'm going to die...Jasmine._

Abel finally focused his vision and hearing before he was shot in the shoulder by Sharp. If he made it out alive he would skin that asshole alive.

Now his vision was blurry, with his head injury and the bullet wound, he didn't think he would make it.

"Take a deep breathe and count to ten Donnie", Sharp glared at Abel.

"Count to ten! You just shot my girl!", Donnie looked freaked.

"Yes, it's tragic", Sharp closed the trunk.

Was he going to push them over a bridge? Where were they?!

"Could you give me hand here?", that was Sharp definitely, Abel's heart was pounding.

"Why did you...why did you...", Donnie began to cry.

"Lin was working with the Saints, now would you give me a hand? This car is heavy."

Donnie had had enough, he was finally going to ask Lin out, and what happens? Sharp kills her! He never liked him to began with always the small jabs and insults here and there. He wouldn't take it anymore. He was out of here.

"Donnie where are you going?...Children...", Sharp shook his head, perhaps he could spin a tale and Donnie could be put out as well.

Sharp was able to push the car over the edge into the water and left without glance backwards.

"Stay calm, we're going to get out of this...I think I found my lighter..."

"Lin, fuck your lighter, help me kick the trunk open", both heavily wounded they would have to focus if they were going to make it out alive.

"Did you hear that asshole Donnie? He called me his girl...", he heard her head fall back.

"Lin! Fuck!".

Abel kicked the trunk opened and swam to out and up to the surface.

He felt like crying. He should have helped Lin, should have went back for her, but he had to get to the hospital or he was going to make it all.

* * *

><p>He made it to the church and informed a few of the guys that were there what happened and that he was going after Sharp. The bastard was predictable, heading to his mansion after a leisure day of double murder and who knows what else he did before then.<p>

He sped through the freeway on his way to murder that bastard, some of the other spies amongst the Rollers told him that Sharp was taking the streets and slowly.

Once he got off the freeway he rushed to the street a fellow Saint told him Sharp was last on, after forty-five minutes or so Abel spotted his car.

He shot at the windows without hesitation and then the chase began. Sharp was having his driver take all kinds of impossible routes, at one point his car got stuck and he had to run off and steal another, he worried he would lose him but he caught up in no time. Perhaps the driver wanted a new employer...

That's when he spotted Sharp's car crashed in to a wall and a wicked smile formed.

"You punk, my nephew will have you killed and everyone you know!", Sharp spit blood out and attempted to crawl away.

"I wish t here was time to torture you the way I'm sure you tortured Lin but you wont live for long and I have to be the one to kill you.", Abel pointed his gun at him.

"Lin...she was good bitch", and those were his last words.

"Damn, that didn't feel nearly as good as I thought it would.", Abel turned around and left.

He was going home.


	14. Chapter 14

" Did you catch the news? Looks like they found Lin's body floating in the river this morning, sorry dog, I know you did everything you could".

Abel looked at Julius sadly.

_That's the thing, I didn't, I got up to the surface and saved my ass without a glance backwards._

"Johnny's going to take it pretty hard when he finds out, you can bet your ass that he's going to be out calling for blood", Julius looked at the sky.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>" Listen up people! We're done dicking around with the Saints! These streets were ours before those bitches from the Row showed up and when they stepped, what did we do? They fucked up our races and we just took it, they fucked up our deliveries and we just took it, and now they killed my Uncle and who knows what the fuck they did to Donnie! Now I'm only going to say this once, we're not going to sit here and just fucking take it!", Joseph rallied his crew.<p>

"Yeah fuck Saints Row", he could hear through the crowd.

"Light em boys, we're burning Saints Row to the ground!".

This was it the final battle between the Saints and the Westside Rollers.

* * *

><p>"We're not going to wait for them to hit first, we're taking the fight to the Rollers", Julius began formulating a plan.<p>

"Yeah well we might have to re-think that plan", Troy stepped from the crowd of Saints.

"What's going on?", Julius stood up.

"Word is that every Roller that Price could find is headed this way", Troy was definitely worried.

"How much time we got?", Julius started forming a plan.

"Shit, I don't know. My man says they're moving pretty fast.", Troy looked around.

Julius thought briefly before looking at Abel.

"Alright, your coming with me. We got some Rollers to fuck up.", Julius started walking towards his car.

Abel rushed after him after standing like an idiot for a couple of minutes.

"Let's get to the highway and stop that convoy, we're gonna cut them off", Julius ordered.

Abel was worried a highway speed chase? Fuck. He wasn't the best driver, he nearly got himself killed three times a day on missions like these. When they approached the highway his worry ended. Julius told him to stop right in front of the enter ramp and had them switch places. Hopefully, Julius was a better driver than he.

Turns out that we wasn't. While Abel was trying to use the RPG to destroy the convoy, Julius was driving so close that many times the car was damaged in the process.

"That's right make those motherfuckers pay for what they did to Lin!", Julius was getting riled up.

Abel just wanted him to focus on driving, did Julius honestly think he was a better driver than him?

"They're trying to escape! Let's take that motherfucker out!", Julius rammed his car into the last vehicle that needed to be destroyed.

Abel flew out the car as if he was a ragdoll and landed on the concrete.

"Nigga you should buckle your seatbelt. All the same one getting away isn't going to make a difference. It really isn't that bad, we'll get you patched up and then we'll go after Price.", Julius headed back in the car and waited for him.

_Was he fucking joking? I need to buckle up? You need to learn how to drive asshole! Fuck this shit hurts._

Julius honked the horn.

"Fucking prick..."


End file.
